A network may be characterized by several factors like who can use the network, the type of traffic the network carries, the medium carrying the traffic, the typical nature of the network's connections, and the transmission technology the network uses. For example, one network may be public and carry circuit switched voice traffic while another may be private and carry packet switched data traffic. Whatever the make-up, most networks facilitate the communication of information between at least two nodes, and as such act as communication networks.
In recent years, several applications have been developed that rely on timely and effective interactions between two or more elements of a communication network. For example, in the sphere of online gaming, hundreds or thousands of game clients executing on user machines may be interacting with a central server executing on a networked computer. With such an architecture, the networked server computer is frequently tasked with providing content to clients, receiving client requests, processing those requests, responding to those requests, and synchronizing those requests with the requests of other clients. The perceived and/or real ability of the game server to engage in these communicative interactions with distributed clients may be adversely affected by several things such as network conditions, the amount of available bandwidth, the computing capabilities of the network server, and/or the computing capabilities of the user machines.
In the gaming context, if the communicative interactions are adversely affected or overly numerous, a game player may experience distracting events such as game freezes, stuttering, warping, etc. As such, a need exists for a processing system and method that manages communicative interactions between network elements.